


Band t-shirt

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Band t-shirt, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is a secret minx, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: One-shotKylo finds Rey in his room wearing nothing but one of his old NIN t-shirts, panties and a guilty look on her face in his bed.  Just what is a guy to do??? ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for selecting to read this long ass smut fic.
> 
> Probably should have broken it down, but I'm in a little bit of a hurry. I just don't know what I'm doing!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it (I'm nervous!!! eeek!!!)
> 
> This is the longest smut I have written (I think!!)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sat up on her knees on Kylo Ren's old bed in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties and one of his old band t-shirts. Her hair is up in her trademark three-buns and her face is flushed pink.

Kylo Ren leans against the doorframe, his arms folded over his chest as he smirks at her.

She looks up completely startled. Slowly pulling her hand from inside her panties as her face grows a darker shade of red.

‘What are you doing, Rey?’ Kylo asks his voice laced with wicked intrigue as his smirk transforms into a devilish grin.

‘No-nothing. I wasn’t doing anything.’ She stammers, scrambling backwards so her back hits against the headboard.

‘Oh it didn’t look like nothing to me.’ Kylo sniggers as he straightens up from the frame, his eyes fixed on her face, seeing her eyes darting everywhere but him.

‘It looked like you had your hand in your panties.’ Kylo drawls as he steps into the room and pushes the door close, Rey’s eyes widen as she watches him.

‘No. No I didn’t.’ She gasps, bringing her knees up to her chest and not seemingly realizing that she is now exposing a slither of panties to him as he pauses at the foot of the bed.

‘I think you did. Didn’t you?’ Kylo smirks, looking her straight in the eyes as she hugs her knees to her chest.

‘Yes.’ Rey whispers, digging her toes into the mattress and biting her bottom lip as she adverts her eyes.

‘And why did you have your hand in your panties Rey?’ Kylo asks her slowly, his eyes trailing down her toned and tanned legs, before taking in the slight strip of her panties and inhaling sharply.

‘I-I-‘ She stammers, glancing up at him and seeing that there is a pink tinge to the tips of his ears.

‘Were you touching yourself?’ He enquires, placing a knee on the end of the bed.

Rey nods and gulps heavily.

‘You were?’ He smiles wolfishly as he places his other knee on the bed.

Rey nods again, her lips biting together and her feet overlapping.

‘Did you have a finger inside yourself?’ He purrs, not moving from his place.

‘Yes.’ Rey croaks, blinking over expressively.

Kylo takes a deep breath the mental image she’s creating is turning him on no end, perhaps even more than what he’d actually saw.

‘Were you fucking yourself?’ His voice sounds a little raw and his chest tightens as his breath begins to come out heavier.

‘Yes.’ She whispers.

‘Were you enjoying it?’ Now his voice is becoming sinful, just like the colour to her face, oh now he wants to fuck her.

Rey nods, eyes meeting his for a second and he has to fight his urge to groan.

‘And were you thinking of anyone when you were doing it?’ Kylo is becoming increasingly turned on, his erection pushing against the fly of his jeans.

Rey nods, looking away and now biting on her thumbnail.

Kylo crawls up the bed before stopping just short of her. He rests back on his haunches, eyes fixed on her face. He reaches out slowly, hand gently gripping her ankle and she jumps from the feel of his cold palm against her hot skin.

‘Who were you thinking of as you fucked yourself?’ Kylo’s voice cracks with his desire, not even caring how desperate it makes him sound.

‘Yo-you.’ Rey’s voice is tiny but Kylo hears it and inwardly he groans at her answer.

‘You were thinking of me as you fucked yourself. Your finger going in and out. In and out?’ Rey looks up at him, a scowl gracing her lips, annoyance in her jaw at his teasing and torture.

‘Yes.’ She snips, pulling her ankle from his grasp.

Kylo smirks not one to be defeated. He reaches for her wrist, knowing which hand was down her panties when he appeared in the doorway. Rey tries to resist, her muscles straining but the glint in his eyes makes her give in.

He holds her wrist in his hand, his eyes locked on her face as he brings it up to his mouth. Rey’s eyes widen as he licks his full, pouty and pink lips. He parts them before taking all of her fingers into his mouth. Rey’s mouth falls open and she gasps at the feel of his tongue licking her fingers, before he sucks on them with a teasing groan.

Rey’s whole body relaxes, as she looks him dead in the eye as he removes her fingers with a slick pop. Her heart is racing in her chest as he returns her hand to her knee, that smirk of his once again on his lips.

They sit there in silence, staring at one another, both their chests rising and falling, and the air around them heavy with sexual tension.

Suddenly Rey springs forward, colliding with him and he falls back onto the bed. Her hands quickly snake into his hair and she lets out a moan of pleasure at the feel of it beneath her hands and between her fingers – she’s always had a fixation with his luxurious dark locks.

Instantly Rey grinds against him as she kisses him into the mattress, both their eyes closing. Kylo grips her hips with his large hands, not stilling her, not when she’s rubbing against his erection and it’s creating much needed friction.

Kylo’s hands travel up her sides beneath his t-shirt, settling on her ribs as she rather inelegantly shoves her tongue in his mouth. Her hips begin to move at speed, as she lets out needy groans and he has to still her movements, before he comes in his pants.

‘Rey. Rey.’ He murmurs, turning his head slightly, breaking the kiss but she chases his mouth with her lips.

‘Sweetheart, stop. Stop.’ He mutters, his eyes opening as his heart pounds in his chest, not quite believing he’s stopped her.

Rey bolts upright, settling her weight on his crotch and he lets out a breathy groan. She looks away from him; her face beat red as she chews on her bottom lip.

He can feel her body tense as she’s about to climb off him, but he tightens his grip on her hips.

‘Rey. Look at me.’ He states and she keeps her head turned away from him.

‘Look at me Rey.’ He repeats, reaching up and turning her head with his finger.

She looks down at him with sadness in her eyes as she bites the inside of her cheek.

‘Are you sure about this?’ He asks as softly as possible, he knows that she’s inexperienced, not a virgin but inexperienced, so he doesn’t want her to feel forced or compelled into doing anything with him that she doesn’t want.

‘Yes.’ She croaks, a little nervous, but mightily aroused.

Kylo nods, exhaling, giving his brain a moment to comprehend that this is about to happen. That he’s about to have sex with Rey. The beautiful, wonderful young woman who haunts his every waking minute and dreams as well.

‘Okay.’ He says more to himself than her, his hands moving from her hips.

He encourages Rey off his lap and shuffles off the bed. Rey watches him cautiously, and he offers her a reassuring smile as he peels off his t-shirt.

Rey swallows heavily at the sight of his broad, toned chest. Her eyes quickly taking in the moles and beauty marks scattered across his pale skin.

Kylo takes his wallet out of his back pocket, opens it and takes out the condom that he keeps in there. Something his Father encouraged, saying “always carry protection because you never know when you’re gonna need it kid.”

Rey’s eyes widen further. And is it even possible that she is blushing even more as he tosses his wallet down on the nightstand.

Her captivating hazel eyes watch as his fingers move to his jeans, popping open the button and undoing the zip. He leans over, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before climbing back onto the bed. Rey bites her lips together and her pulse quickens in her veins as Kylo pushes his jeans down off his hips, leaving them mid thigh before sitting back on his heels.

She shuffles down the bed, the Nine Inch Nails t-shirt she’s wearing riding up, leaving her navel and panties exposed to him. Kylo smirks wickedly before crawling over her, easing his weight down against her and kissing her passionately.

She lets out a little whimper at the feel of his erection against her, instinctively bucking her hips up as she runs her fingers through his hair. Kylo kisses a trail down her neck as he pushes the t-shirt up over her breasts, but leaves it bunched over her collarbone.

Kylo looks down at her small pert breasts, letting out a shuddering breath at the sight of her dusty pink erect nipples. He locks eyes with her before leaning down and taking a nipple between his lips. Rey’s breath hitches in her throat as she watches him suck noisily on her nipple.

Rey arches up, pushing her nipple into his mouth, their eyes still fixed together. Kylo wraps his hand around her ribs, holding her up into his mouth while his other hand kneads her other breast and squeezing her nipple.

Kylo switches his mouth to her other breast, before kissing and nibbling down to the band of her panties. He grips her hips and Rey bites her lips together when that wicked smirk appears on his lips again.

Rey’s hips buck and she lets out a gasping yelp when he takes a breath before blowing over her covered pussy. He sinks his mouth over her mound, his tongue licking upwards.

Rey groans loudly, her hips bucking again only to be pinned down by Kylo’s possessive hands. He drags his fingers down to the band of her panties, pulling them down off her hips and Rey lifts her butt so he can pull them off.

In a flash they’re off her legs and being tossed over his shoulder. Kylo runs his teeth over his swollen bottom lip as he stares down at Rey’s pussy. She begins to bring her thighs together out of self-conscious embarrassment, her face still turning a shade darker and her eyes glued to the ceiling.

‘Ah ah.’ Kylo grips her knees, keeping her legs apart, looking up at her face and seeing her chewing nervously on her lips.

Kylo smiles to himself before pressing kisses to her inner thighs as he shifts to lie on his stomach between her thighs and achingly close to her. He can smell her arousal and he has to grind his own hips against the mattress to give himself a tiny bit of relief.

He looks up at her face as he licks a strip over her folds and Rey gasps loudly, her body tensing and her eyes closing. Her brows furrow as she bites down on her bottom lip.

Kylo begins to lick, nip and kiss her lower lips and Rey digs her heels into the mattress, her hips being held down by Kylo’s arm stretched across her navel.

‘Relax.’ Kylo murmurs as he glances up at her, seeing the tension in her face.

He pushes the fleshy hood up off her clit and Rey jolts, her eyes flying open when he teases it with the tip of his tongue.

‘Oh fuck.’ She gasps loudly, raising up off the pillow her hands gripping in his hair.

Kylo chuckles softly as he suckles on her clit, while Rey sags back down against the bed, her toes curling and her body trembling. Her eyes are screwed shut as she forces herself to breath.

‘Sweetheart, relax. Relax.’ He encourages, as he pushes her folds apart with his pointer finger.

Rey takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling as Kylo circles her entrance with his finger.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ He asks, his voice husky as he looks up at her face.

‘N-no.’ Rey pants, her chest rising and falling and the t-shirt once again covering her breasts, but if Kylo looks hard enough he can see her erect nipples behind the print.

‘Has anyone gone down on you before?’ He enquires gently, his finger still circling.

Rey shakes her head and a rather smug smile crosses his lips at the fact that he’s the first to do this to her, the first to see her come undone this way, the first to taste her.

It spurs him on and as he pushes his finger inside of her he pounces on her clit again. Rey lets out a loud groan, pulling hard on his hair and making him grunt at the pain.

Kylo pumps his finger in and out of her, the feel of how tight she is making him grind his erection into the mattress in anticipation at the thought of how she’ll feel around his cock.

Rey’s back is arching up off the bed, her eyes closed once again as she breathes heavily, letting out whines, whimpers and moans. She lets go of Kylo’s hair with one hand and pushes her hand beneath the t-shirt and squeezes her own breast, rubbing her nipple beneath her palm.

Kylo inserts his middle finger and quickens his pace when he feels the first flutter of her inner walls, letting him know that she’s heading for her release.

‘Oh fuck.’ Rey gasps as her whole body trembles and her pulse rings in her ears.

Kylo pins her down with his arm as she hits her climax, groaning loudly and thrashing about a little. Kylo has to use a lot of restraint not to grind into the mattress to reach his release because of the sound and feel of Rey’s orgasm.

Rey wiggles her hips; trying to dislodge Kylo’s mouth from her over sensitive pussy, the feelings are all too much. She feels like she’s about to burst open and he withdraws his lips and fingers after a final kiss to her clit.

Kylo shifts so he’s sitting once again on his haunches, his hand hesitantly palming his erection through his underwear. He takes a couple of deep breaths, eyes taking in the sight of a totally blissed out Rey.

Slowly Rey cracks open her eyes, a broad grin on her face, as she looks up at his chin, lips and nose glistening with her juices. He gives her a crocked smile and she looks away, feeling a little embarrassed with her behavior.

‘You okay?’ Kylo enquires and Rey’s eyes dart back to his face, but then the movement of his arm catches her eye and she looks down to see him slowly and seemingly reluctantly touching himself.

Rey shifts onto her knees and closes the small distance between them. She leans up and presses an almost chaste kiss to his lips, fleetingly tasting herself.

Kylo wraps his arms around her, making her squeal in surprise and delight as he pulls her against him, her still sensitive pussy rubbing against the material of his underwear. Kylo bucks up against her as he kisses her, his hand skimming down to squeeze her butt.

Rey moans into his mouth as she wraps her legs around his waist. In a flash of movement he pins her down against the bed, Rey lets out a girlish yelp before breaking out into giggles.

‘You’re fucking adorable you know that?’ Kylo sniggers as he looms over her.

‘Yeah?’ She whispers.

‘Yeah.’ He murmurs, sinking down against her and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

She grinds up against him and he lets out a long loud groan, breaking the kiss.

‘I need to be inside of you. Now.’ He tells her quickly.

Rey bites down on her bottom lip as he lifts himself up onto one hand while the other pushes his underwear to join his jeans down his thighs. She can’t help herself from looking down at him and gasping before biting her lips together.

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Kylo asks when he sees her looking up and away from him, her face still getting redder and her mouth firmly shut.

She nods, ‘uh huh.’

‘Rey?’ He presses, now holding himself up with both his hands, looming over her.

‘Okay. I’m just surprised okay.’ She blurts a look of shame and embarrassment on her face.

‘About what?’

‘A-about you. That. Your that.’ She blabbers and Kylo looks at her confused, his brows furrowed.

‘Oh for….. Your dick.’ She snaps and Kylo has to bites his smirk back.

‘Rey, I have literally been rubbing _it_ against you. How can you be surprised?’

‘I don’t know. I’m just.......I’m just nervous that it’ll hurt.’ She confesses, looking out toward the window.

‘Hey, hey sweetheart. We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.’

‘No I want to. Just um, take it slow okay?’ Rey looks up at him and Kylo nods slowly, watching her.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes I’m sure.’ Rey nods firmly, a sure and determined expression on her face.

‘Okay. Slow. I can do slow.’ Kylo nods in reply as he reaches down to grip his cock.

Rey tenses when she feels the tip of his cock brush between her folds.

‘Rey relax. Just relax.’ Kylo murmurs as he waits for her to exhale and relax.

When she does he pushes into her, slowly, breathing out as he does. Rey’s eyes flutter close for a moment as a grimace of pain appears on her face, so he stops.

‘You okay?’ He mutters and Rey nods, her eyes opening to offer him a smile of reassurance.

‘Am I okay to…’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Rey nods and Kylo pulls back, watching her reaction as he does, seeing the tension flash around her eyes, but quickly disappear as he thrusts into her again.

He thrusts in and out slowly as she requested, his arms shaking with holding up his weight and blowing his hair from his eyes. Rey is watching him move, watching his face, but he’s no longer watching her. His eyes are focused on the headboard and disappointment coils in her gut.

This is not how either of them imagined this would go. Both envisioned throws of passion, screams of pleasure and hungry kisses.

‘Kylo stop. Stop.’ Rey croaks, pressing her hands to his chest and he instantly freezes looking down at her.

‘Are you okay? I’m not hurting you am I?’ He blurts, panic setting in his eyes.

‘No. No. Um, I just don’t think this is working, for either of us.’ She admits sheepishly and he lets out a sigh.

‘I’m sorry.’ He grumbles.

‘What no, you don’t have to be sorry. I just think it’s the position. Maybe we could try something else?’

Kylo’s eyes widen at her suggestion and Rey offers him an unsure smile.

‘Yeah?’

Rey nods and Kylo eases out of her before sitting down next to her, his back to the headboard. He’s about to ask her what she wants to try when she quickly climbs into his lap.

‘Oh, okay.’ He smiles as Rey reaches down and grips his erection.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she lines him up and slowly sinks down onto him, breathing steadily through her nose as she takes all of him, letting out a lusty gasp when she’s fully seated.

‘Are you-‘ He begins put Rey smashes her lips against his as she rises up onto her knees, moaning into his mouth.

All coherent thought evaporates from Kylo’s mind as she starts to ride him, sliding up and down his erection, rocking her hips and grinding down. Her hands grip his shoulders, using them as support for her thrusts.

Kylo reaches up and yanks her hair out of the buns and watches as it cascades over her shoulders, he’d not realised it was so long. He runs his fingers through it transfixed. But then a wicked smirk on her lips catches his attention and his brows furrow.

‘You like that, huh? Riding my cock?’ He growls, tugging on her hair and exposing her neck to him.

‘Uh huh, yeah. Yeah I like riding your dick.’ She mutters breathlessly, quickening her hips and making him groan.

‘You love it don’t you?’ He pants against her neck, nipping and licking.

‘I love your dick.’ She gasps and Kylo can’t help but groan at how she says dick, so cute and so fucking English.

‘You just wanted to ride my cock didn’t you?’ He mumbles, his hands drifting up her back as she rides him.

‘Yes.’ Rey pants as she grips his face and crashes her lips against his, feeling like she’s teetering on the edge of her release.

Kylo slips his hand between their bodies, pushing his t-shirt that she's still wearing out of the way and almost furiously rubs her clit, feeling her staring to come apart around him.

Rey snaps her hips faster, her eyes rolling back into her skull as she closes her eyes, her whole body turning to jelly as she hits her orgasm with a long drawn out moan.

Kylo moves to grip her hips, lifting her up and down his cock, feeling her inner walls contract around him and pulling him to his climax, with a muffled grunt as he buries his face in the nape of her neck and shoulder.

Rey sags against him as he leans against her, keeping them both upright. They’re both panting and gasping for breath, their bodies slick with sweat. Slowly Kylo lifts his head, pressing gentle and tender kisses to her neck, cupping her jaw and lifting her head up.

He blows gently against her closed eyelids and Rey opens her eyes, blissed out and satisfied, being held up by his strong arms. She grins down at him and he can’t help but return the gesture.

‘Can I have my t-shirt back now?’ He sniggers and Rey playfully slaps his arm, laughing.

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and get to the end!!!! Hoooray!!! :D
> 
> Hope it wasn't too bad :S
> 
> If you spotted any errors or anything let me know and I'll sort them out.
> 
> Please leave a comment as well - I like to know if it was really that bad - gah!
> 
> I own nothing but my silly little mind :)


End file.
